


Sanctuary

by theweasleyboys



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale, Autistic Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Possible Arthritis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweasleyboys/pseuds/theweasleyboys
Summary: Nothing Aziraphale has loved about Earth thus far has to melt away in the end.    Not its peoples, not its cultures, and certainly nothing in between.  He can go on with his normal routine, and never worry about any surprise disruptions.No tragic demise of Japan’s splendid cuisine, or for that matter, the dining rooms of the United Kingdom.  No permanent close to his bookshop, either, because it and every other bookshop in the world shall stay open for some time yet.Even something so trivial as the glow of a firefly now has ‘an extended shelf life’, as the Humans say.  All in all, Earth has received a much-needed pardon.And as long as there’s a Planet Earth, he’s going to be there, too...





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this based on various Tumblr posts about Aziraphale's stimming wiggles, and also by the possibility of Crowley being light-sensitive. Anywho...hope this first attempt at a GO story is a good one!

**Sanctuary**

* * *

Today is nothing less than miraculous.  
  
  
The biggest reason being…er, naturally, that nothing Aziraphale has loved about Earth thus far has to melt away in the end. Not its peoples, not its cultures, and certainly nothing in between. He can go on with his normal routine, and never worry about any surprise disruptions.  
  
  
No tragic demise of Japan’s splendid cuisine, or for that matter, the dining rooms of the United Kingdom. No permanent close to his bookshop, either, because it and every other bookshop in the world shall stay open for some time yet.  
  
  
Even something so trivial as the glow of a firefly now has ‘an extended shelf life’, as the Humans say. All in all, Earth has received a much-needed pardon.  
  


And as long as there’s a Planet Earth, _**he’s**_ going to be there, too. Flaming red hair and mesmerizing golden eyes. A voice so smooth and confident that he could almost convince anyone to do something wicked. Just one crooked grin, and it’s nearly enough to make him dissolve into sunbeams.  
  
  
In other words…he’s not staying here alone.  
  
  
“So…about our living arrangements?”  
  
  
He had just placed one hand upon the table, almost within touching distance of the tea, macarons, and…other things. He had felt himself slowly grow emboldened before speaking, though given the festive atmosphere, it should have come as no surprise. Suddenly, he found himself only half concerned with the delicious food waiting nearby, and more focused on…more immediate matters. Matters that required a lot more than one angel’s input.  
  
  
“_**Ngh…?**_”  
  
  
By contrast, the demon sitting beside him has just choked on his champagne. It’s just a little bit funny to watch, but of course, he should be fine. He still has a whole slice of angel cake to get through, never mind whatever else he plans to eat today. Still…it would be nice to hear some feedback from him just the same.  
  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing too serious, I assure you! Nothing like that at all! Just…where do you think we should live, now that er…we’ll be _staying _here a lot more often?”  
  
  
There’s a short silence between them at first, but it stretches into a longer one. Maybe he’s just crossed some invisible line here, when he should have avoided it in the first place. Maybe Crowley wants some alone time first, like…_another_ eighty years? Maybe they should–  
  
  
“–Never thought of it like that…”  
  
  
_Oh_. Oh, he looks lost now. That’s just a little disconcerting, but–but not too bad. Not at all. Crowley just needs more time to figure it out…right? Well, that shouldn’t be an issue. They have all the time in the world, especially these days.  
  
  
Aziraphale just hopes he doesn’t move his own hands about too much.  
  
  
“…Could be fun though, angel. There’d be no more spyin’ on us, for one thing.”  
  
  
There most certainly would not. No one from either Side would bother them, because their selective ‘representatives’ already made them think twice about any more sudden appearances. Because of this, they could go just about anywhere, do practically anything –  
  
  
“–But first, I’m gonna have to see to the plants.”  
  
  
__**Ah. The plants.  
**   
  
To be honest, he might have forgotten about them, even if Crowley had mentioned them earlier. They were probably sitting alone in the dark by now, the poor darlings!  
  
  
“Well, a good visit or two should set them right…er, that is… ”  
  
  
He found himself fiddling nervously with his fork, the little plate of devilled eggs momentarily ignored. This wasn’t the time to start becoming too forward, disrespectful, or needy…and yet–  
  
  
“…If you’re interested in some company?”  
  
  
It’s a ridiculous idea. He realizes that right after bringing it up, but it’s too late to rescind the offer. Also, _Crowley’s_ supposed to ask him to do something together, not the other way around. Does this mean that he’s crossed some forbidden line at long last? Should he be–  
  
  
“–Perfect. Yeah. Should be nice to have you back.”  
  
  
The demon doesn’t seem upset at all, surprisingly enough. Instead, if he’s not reading his face wrong, he almost looks pleased. No, not just pleased, but also agreeing to the invitation like Aziraphale hoped he would.  
  
  
**_Nice to have you back,_** he said. Oh yes, he was coming back, and not for any desperate survival measures, either. Just…_leisure_. Complete and utter leisure. He’s never had such a thing before. It’s almost heartbreaking to think about, this never having a single day off in six whole millennia. Oh gosh, has he really become that much of a workaholic?  
  
  
“Maybe we could, y'know…share a pint? I make a fairly good snakebite…”  
  
  
It’s almost too much to deal with, this little victory. _He’s_ almost too much. Crowley doesn’t see it yet, but he’s got this angel ready to melt away. He can barely keep his own fork steady, no thanks to this–this _serpent _of a fellow. Sadly, the same goes for talking.  
  
  
“Oi…ground control to Aziraphale, come in, please…”  
  
  
It’s unbelievable, all right. It’s that slow, persistent ache of not having the right words that almost vaporizes him in the end…but that grand, terrifying moment of supernova never happens.  
  
  
Instead, it takes a much smaller miracle to nudge himself back to normal. Namely, one light touch of Crowley’s hand, and then he’s rocking himself back into his usual sense of security. He can only imagine that this might be the first of many…safe feelings.  
  
  
“You all right over there? No…no more problems?”  
  
  
_Problems_. All the problems he thought he would be facing are now several more centuries away, and it’s all thanks to his lifelong friend. That’s why he answers the best way he knows how, and dear God above, he hopes that it’s enough. Just one little smile, and maybe it’ll be Crowley’s turn to feel the happiness coming on.  
  
  
“Not at all, dear boy.”  
  
  
He laughs for the first time in days, a longer, deeper one than he issued in the park. It might not be the first one he’s ever had, but he knows that it won’t be the last.  
  
  
“No, everything’s just as it should be.”


End file.
